Nerevarine
The Nerevarine (not to be confused with a nerevarine) is the legitimate reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar as well as the player character and protagonist of , and its expansions and . Background For their treachery, Azura proclaimed that Nerevar would be reincarnated to right wrongs in Nirn. The Tribunal had merely brushed this off, and many years would pass before any of their ranks took it seriously. For a long while, the Ashlanders continued to believe in the reincarnation of Nerevar, despite the oppression of the Temple. Several people appeared claiming to be the Nerevarine, but none were able to withstand the Nerevarine Prophecy. In 3E 426 a prisoner born of uncertain parentage, but under a certain sign, was sent by the ailing Emperor to Morrowind, and arrived in the port town of Seyda Neen. The Septim Dynasty had long possessed the Elder Scrolls, which held some prophetic abilities. It is never shown just how strong these prophetic abilities are, nor how detailed the visions of the future they provide are. Uriel Septim VII, although quite advanced in years, had a sharp mind and knew quite well the value of the wrong man in the right situation. He sent the prisoner there as a form of religious manipulation. He did this to meet the criteria of the Nerevarine, to rise to the occasion seemingly out of nowhere, and all the while being a secret inductee of the Blades. This would ensure he was under constant Imperial supervision and observation, and that they would have no choice but to act in the best interests of the Empire. To the surprise of all involved, save perhaps the Emperor and the Elder Council, the prisoner began to exhibit more and more of the specific criteria of the Nerevarine. When they obtained the ring that Nerevar used to persuade other factions to his cause, One-Clan-Under-Moon-and-Star, or simply Moon-and-Star, from its resting place, The Cavern of the Incarnate, it had been revealed that the Prisoner was Nerevar reincarnated (since supposedly no one but Nerevar himself can wear the Moon-and-Star ring without dying). Eventually, the Nerevarine accomplished their goal of defeating Dagoth Ur, in turn bringing about the eventual fall of the Tribunal. Events of Morrowind The Nerevarine first arrives in Morrowind from the Imperial City for unknown reasons. They are awakened from their slumber by a Dunmer known as Jiub, who states that they have arrived in the province of Morrowind. Soon, a guard escorts the Nerevarine to a Census and Excise office in the town of Seyda Neen on the island of Vvardenfell, where they gave information about their name, class, birth sign, and race. After that, Sellus Gravius gave them a sealed package for Caius Cosades and orders them to deliver the package to Caius in the city of Balmora. The Nerevarine travels to Balmora where they meet Caius, who reveals that the Emperor has tasked him to train and inform them of the Sixth House and the Nerevarine Prophecies. He also makes the Nerevarine a member of the Blades. Caius then tasks his pupil to find Hasphat Antabolis at the Balmora Fighters Guild to gain information on the Sixth House. Hasphat subsequently tasks the Nerevarine to find a Dwemer Puzzle Box in order to learn about the Sixth House. The Nerevarine then travels to the ruins of Arkngthand to retrieve it. After it is retrieved, they give it to Hasphat in exchange for the needed information. Afterwards, they returned to Caius and gave him the information about the alleged Sixth House. Caius then directs the Nerevarine to the Orc known as Sharn gra-Muzgob, who has information about the destined hero known as the Nerevarine. At the Balmora Mages Guild, Sharn tasks the Nerevarine with obtaining the skull of Llevule Andrano from his family's ancestral tomb. She gives them notes concerning the prophesied hero when the task is complete. When Caius is returned to, he assigns the Nerevarine on a mission to Vivec City to obtain information from the Argonian Huleeya, the Khajiit Addhiranirr, and the Dunmer Mehra Milo concerning the Sixth House, the Nerevarine Prophecy, and the Nerevarine Cult. After completing the required tasks from the three informants, it is learned that the Sixth House is actually House Dagoth, one of Morrowind's ancient Houses, and that it was destroyed in the War of the First Council. Apparently, they have been hiring smugglers to work for their House. The Ashlanders believe that the Tribunal gods are false gods, and that the Chimer general Indoril Nerevar will be reincarnated as the great hero Nerevarine. This hero will then cast down the Tribunal and defeat the terrible Dagoth Ur. The Nerevarine then learns from Mehra Milo that the Dissident Priests believe this too, and because of this they defy the Tribunal. She then suggests that the Nerevarine buy the illegal book Progress of Truth, which tells the Nerevarine prophecies. The Nerevarine then obtains the book and returns to Balmora, giving the information to Caius. Caius then tasks the Nerevarine with traveling to the city of Ald'ruhn to locate the former Ashlander Hassour Zainsubani. The Nerevarine travels to Ald'ruhn and speaks to Hassour about the Nerevarine Cult and their beliefs. Hassour does not speak to the Nerevarine due to their being an outsider, and will only talk if a gift is given to him. When that has been done, he claims the Ashlanders believe that the long-dead general Indoril Nerevar will be reincarnated as the great hero Nerevarine, who will cast down the Tribunal and reinstate the worship of the Daedric Princes Azura, Boethia, and Mephala. He then explains that the Urshilaku Tribe, the most devout worshippers of the Nerevarine Cult, will provide the needed information about the subject. Hassour then gives the Nerevarine the notes that Caius will want and sends them back to Balmora. At Balmora, Caius Cosades will tell the Nerevarine that the Emperor thinks that they fit the criteria of Nerevar reborn and explains why they were sent to Morrowind. He then returns the package given to him when previously. He then tasks the Nerevarine to travel to the Urshilaku Camp and speak to their leaders about the Nerevarine Prophecies. The residents of the camp are xenophobic, not taking kindly to outsiders. The tribe's wisewoman Nibani Maesa, after explaining the criteria for being the Nerevarine, says that the hero is not Nerevar reborn, however she still gives them two books on the subject to give to Caius. Caius later tells the Nerevarine that a House Dagoth base has been discovered near the settlement of Gnaar Mok and that they need to venture to the Buckmoth Legion Fort. Once at the fort, the Nerevarine learns from Raesa Pullia that a group of her soldiers, sent to investigate the cavern of Ilunibi, were ambushed by minions of House Dagoth under the control of Dagoth Gares, who spared one soldier to tell all that Dagoth Ur has risen again. The Nerevarine then went to the cavern of Ilunibi, where Dagoth Gares resided. There, the Ash Ghoul offered the Nerevarine a chance to join House Dagoth with a message from Dagoth Ur himself. However, they refused the offer and killed Gares. But with his final breath, Gares cursed the Nerevarine with Corprus. Thus, they journeyed to Tel Fyr, where the great wizard Divayth Fyr lived, to ask the man for a cure. To obtain this cure, the wizard told them to head down to the Corprusarium to obtain special magical boots from the last living Dwemer, Yagrum Bagarn. When the task was completed, the Nerevarine was given a special potion, which Divath Fyr said would cure the affliction. The cure worked by removing the negative affects of Corprus, but also kept the strength and disease resistance that came with it. The Nerevarine then returned to Balmora, where Caius Cosades revealed that he has been recalled back to Cyrodiil. As a final task, he sent the Nerevarine to Vivec City to find Mehra Milo. Caius also promoted the Nerevarine to head of the Blades in Vvardenfell, and gave them his house as a base of operations. The Nerevarine headed to Vivec City, only to find out that Mehra Milo had gone missing. In the Ministry of Truth, they eventually succeeded in saving Mehra. After escaping the city, they traveled to Ebonheart, where they found a way to the monastery of Holamayan. At the monastary, the Nerevarine gained three books from Gilvas Barelo. After that, they traveled to the Ashlanders' camp, where they spoke to Nebani Maesa. She then gave them three tasks; the last one to head to the Cavern of the Incarnate, where the Moon-and-Star is found. Azura then speaks to them and gives them her blessing, proving that the Hero is truly Nerevar reborn. Now, the Nerevarine had to be declared Hortator by the Great Houses and by the Ashlander tribes. After becoming Horator of the tribes and Great Houses, they were given a message saying to speak with the leader of the Tribunal Temple on Vvardenfell, Tholer Saryoni, in Vivec City. Once the Nerevarine had met with the High Priest, Tholer arranged a meeting with Vivec. During the meeting, Vivec gave the Nerevarine Wraithguard, one of the tools of Kagrenac, and one of the three weapons used to make the Tribunal gods, but also used to kill Dagoth Ur by destroying the Heart of Lorkhan, as Dagoth Ur's lifeline is connected to the Heart. The Nerevarine soon went to Ghostgate, where they found the other tools, Keening (Morrowind) and Sunder. They then fought in Red Mountain, severing the Heart from the mortal plane and killing Dagoth Ur in his fortress and saving all of Morrowind from the Blight and the golem Akulakhan. After conversing with Dagoth Ur, it is revealed that Dagoth Ur planned to connect all mortals to the Heart, thus allowing him to control them. But thanks to the Nerevarine, his plans failed, and died with him and his house. Fate In , the Hero of Kvatch can overhear that the Nerevarine has left on an expedition to Akavir, but has not been heard from since their departure. Officially, their fate is uncertain. Gallery Morrowind Dark Elf.jpg|The Dark Elf shown on the back cover of the Morrowind game box, likely the promotional Nerevarine. Trivia *In , Neloth seemingly confirms the Nerevarine's gender as male.Dialogue with Neloth *In , many Dunmer can be encountered who will comment on the Nerevarine. See also *Indoril Nerevar - the person that was reincarnated as the Nerevarine. *Failed Incarnate - a person suspected to be the Nerevarine but turned out fake *Nerevarine Prophecy *Vvardenfell Crisis *Ashlanders *Wraithguard *The Seven Visions *The Seven Curses *The Stranger Appearances * ** ** * * ** Events of Morrowind de:Nerevarine es:Nerevarine nl:Nereverine pl:Nerevaryjczyk ru:Нереварин Category:Heroes Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Characters